


Star-spangle and Bucksicle *Captain America The Winter Soldier*

by Randomwhovian75



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomwhovian75/pseuds/Randomwhovian75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living a life full of lies and aliases is hard. But, with an assassin as a father who has a metal arm, and a superhero as a dad who dresses in red, white, and blue. Life is a lot  more than hard.</p><p>Bucky has a teenage daughter  that Steve helps raise. Life is hell enough with raising a teenage daughter, but having her work for S.H.I.E.L.D. is even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-spangle and Bucksicle *Captain America The Winter Soldier*

         It was my turn to dig again, this time it was a young boy, only thirteen. He lay face up in a shallow grave, blue eyes dull, face pale.He was taken out because of some backland hacker agency was looking to hire young. He knew very little of what he was getting himself into. He just wanted to be cool or "be a spy".  
         Unfortunately, in this business it's sink or swim, and most aren't strong enough to swim. I'm Hazel Barnes, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Lately, there's been a bunch of heart aching missions. Boys, ages nine to seventeen. All the same. Wanted money, girls, popularity, but it's never what you expect it to be. A ring of decades old Hydra operatives wanting there dirty work done. I'm then sent along with a team, Agents Barton, Romanov, Rogers, and Barnes. We're all highly trained assassins. I'm the youngest on the team, fifteen years old, here because of my fathers, Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. No, they're not married and they don't have a thing for each other. It's just that after a failed mission Bucky came to Steve for help, saying that he found out my mother was pregnant with me and didn't know what to do. So, Steve took me and my father in after I was born and raised me as one of his own.          
        So, now that you know more about me let's continue on with the story. Hydra has been  hiring young hackers to do God knows what and S.H.I.E.L.D. has the Avengers, that our team, cleaning things up. So far, there has been twenty-seven cases; twelve Americans, three Puerto Ricans, four Canadians, two Russians, four New Zealanders, and one Japanese. We have no leads on where Hydra is or how they're picking the boys other than the  fact that they get in contact online somehow. We have Natasha  right now trying to track the I.P address off one of the boy's computer.  
        "Guys, come look at this." rings out Natasha's voice urgently. I wonder what could have her so worried?We all quickly walk over from our positions sprawled out in front of the T.V.  
        "It seems Hydra is in Budapest." states Steve taking on the commanding tone that he often uses, " We should leave immediately, get there by late morning and set up camp by 15:00."  
        "Budapest." Clint quickly glances at Natasha and they hold eye contact briefly. I wonder what happened in Budapest?  
    

***

          Nine hours. Nine hours on a SHIELD issued jet to Budapest, stuck in between the two most idiotic beings of man on Earth. Mr. Blonde-headed bird poop and loveable my ass Metal arm baby, acting like the older brothers you never wanted. They sat on either side trapping me in my seat. Doing everything from burping contests to group hugs in the attempt, no triumph, to annoy me. While the rest of the team just so happened to sit across the aisle, watching, trying to stifle their laughs.

           When the plane landed I sighed with relief, now I just had to survive sharing a hotel room with these two. I don’t even know how I managed to get stuck in a hotel room with them. Dad gets to share with Natasha and Coulson get a room to himself because he has all the weapons and “doesn’t share rooms”.        

          When I get to the hotel that sat on a little shop corner in town square I unpacked my belongings from my duffel bag and settle in. A few minutes later I hear the door begin to squeak signaling that Clint and Bucky are entering.  I go into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change clothes.

           When I reemerge from the quaint little bathroom Clint is cleaning his weapons at the small wooden table in the corner and Bucky  is laying on the bed watching whatever show was on TV. I walk over to the bed and settle down next to my father.

“What up?” I ask interrupting his gazing session at the TV.

“The sky. You?” He replies back sarcastically while still staring at the screen.

“Nothing much. What are you watching?”

“SpongeBob Square pants.”

“Fun. You’ve never seen it before have you?”

“Uh-uh.” He says still staring at the screen. His face suddenly sets in a confused manner.” Why can’t Patrick open the lid?” He turns his head to look at me, expecting an answer. It reminds me of a lost puppy.

“Because starfishes don’t have brains.” I tell him straightly trying not laugh. To think, the Winter Soldier watching SpongeBob. What Hydra would think if they knew.

“Oh.” He goes back to watching TV. A little while later the TV switches to another program. He then shifts positions so he’s on his side facing me. “So… How’s my favorite daughter doing?” He questions smiling at me.

“Well, your ONLY daughter is doing great. Kind of bored, but still great.” I answered putting emphasis on only.

"Well your still my favorite." He declared before bobbing me on the nose.

"I better be." I quipped before shifting positions so I lay mirroring him, only with my arms crossed over my chest. "So, what are we going to do until the mission starts?"

               Just then Clint decides to come over and jumps in between us, "Sorry for interrupting this father-daughter bonding moment but I have nothing else to do."

"We could go check out our surroundings, I saw an arcade a few blocks down from here." Bucky interjected

"I'm game! Let's go tell the others." I  state quickly moving out of bed towards the door.

***

               When we arrive at the arcade we all go our separate ways. Natasha and Steve go to play foosball, Clint goes off with Bucky to face a challenge of table hockey and Coulson leaves to get some food. I on the other hand head to the back to play some basketball.

              When I get to the back of the arcade where the basketball hoops are I am meet by a group of guys. They are all gathered in a cluster around a tall blond guy shooting baskets. He's wearing blue jeans that fit just right in the thighs and a red plaid jacket overtop of a white v neck shirt. I walk over to the basketball hoop adjacent to them and start shooting.

              One by one the group of guys stop watching their friend and stare at me in shock. Apparently they don't have many girls good at basketball here. After a little while the blond guy realized his friends aren't paying attention to him anymore and he sets his basketball down to see what they're looking at. The blonde guy seems mildly annoyed and soon after parades over to talk to me.

"My friends over there want your number so they know where to get a hold of me in the morning." He flirts rather horribly adding in a wink at the end. I should've guessed, all the guys are either gay, taken, or pricks. Is it just to much to ask for romance now a days?

" Yeah, sure!" I reply my voice dripping with happiness. He then quickly pulls his flip phone out of his back pocket " 1- 342-" I pause waiting for him to type it into his phone," -No fucking way! I don't date egotistical maniac assholes. Maybe some other time though!" I then go back to playing basketball feeling smug and self-fulfilled.

"I didn't realize all chicks were bitches now." he resorted turning towards his friends for agreement.

               If only he knew who he was talking to, then maybe he wouldn't be so lippy. " Well then asshole, I guess you'll just have to deal with it." I sass back.

"Ooh. Did you hear that boys? I guess I'll have to deal with it then." He laughs along with his group of friends.

             I roll my eye and go back to playing basketball.

"What you don't have anything to say wise girl?" the jerk teases trying to provoke a respond out of me. I wonder how much trouble I would be in if I were to hit him. It wouldn't be the first time. "Oh come on I didn't hurt your feelings that badly did I?" He continues on relentlessly.

           I quickly twist towards him and send an uppercut to his jaw  before he even knows what's going on. He stumbles back into his group of friends but gets right back up. He's definitely pissed off now, he rushes towards me like he's going to punch me so I swiftly kick if where the sun doesn't shine, sending him to his knees. His face grows pale like he's about to puke. His friends all swear and boo while picking their friend up and dragging him out of the arcade.

"Это то, что вы получаете мудак!" I yell after them as they leave. I enjoy my moment of victory. Just if the team saw that!

"Impressive." come a voice from behind me, " Most guys, let alone girls aren't able to do that." I turn around to see a brunette guy, no older than seventeen, leaning against the basketball game I was playing mere minutes ago. "I'm Joey."

"Ashley" I respond automatically. Never give out your name on a mission.

" You from around here? I don't recognize you" Joey questions.

"No. Uh. I actually I just moved here from Canada" I say trying to make it so he'll forget about me once I leave.

"Oh cool! I've heard Canada's pretty cool." He smile back. "This may seem sudden but do you want to get some pizza with me at the cafeteria?"

"Sure, Why not." I respond.

            When we get to the cafeteria we sit in a booth in the far corner, away from all windows, while we eat our pizza.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Joey asks once we sit down.

"Skiing, hiking, hockey, extreme sports." I shared, not completely lying, "What about you? What do you do for fun?"

"Minecraft, Call of Duty, World of War craft, Runescape, Video games." He chats.

"Really! I actually play Runescape quite often. What's your username?" I question enthusiastically, I think I'm starting to enjoy hanging out with Joey.

"My username is R9_ninja. We should play sometime!" Joey smiles.

"Mine's Scramll. We should play when I get back to Canada!"

                We continued talking for a while about Runescape and other RPG games until Joey's mom calls and tells him he has to come home. I was starting the get out of the booth, right after Joey left, when Steve and Bucky walk up beside me followed by Clint, Natasha, and Phil. They all stand in a semi circle trapping me in the booth. Steve and Bucky stand side by side arms crossed over their chests.

"Who was that?" quizzes Steve.

"Joey, I meet him a couple hours ago. Why?"

"He's not bad looking don't you think?" Continues Steve like I didn't even respond.

"Yea-" I interrupt myself. Frick. Code red. Code red. Get out of this situation as soon as possible. I do not need my fathers and the rest of the team knowing that I'm starting to have a crush on Joey. "-Nah. He's not really my type. I much more prefer guys who are superheroes. Preferably those who can fly ya know. Maybe named Sam." I say trying to distract them by  referencing my old babysitter Sam Wilson

"Huh huh. That's why you were practically drooling  when you were talking to Joey."  Bucky mocks.

"Uh what! Drool my- shut up- I don't drool- and besides why would I even- I would never- I only just met him- he's just a friend- shut up. Why are you laughing at me!" I manage to splutter out. This can not me happening. I'm going to die from embarrassment. I'm a world renown assassin I can't have a school yard crush on Joey. Fuck! Dang it. I'm screwed.

"Aw. Is Hazel growing up?" teases Clint as the rest of the team laughs at my misery.

"Shut up!" I growl at all of them, giving them my best pissed of glare. I go for a swipe at Clint but suddenly  I'm thrown off my feet and onto something hard. After a few disorienting seconds I realized that I was thrown onto my dad's shoulder.

"Dad set me down!" I screech, " Dad seriously you can't do this. This is embarrassing!" I plead in a desperate attempt to save the last spreads of my dignity.

"Sorry Haz, I guess you'll just have to say good bye to your boy friend some other time." Bucky sings. My face goes beat red, God just kill me now.

                  After a few agonizingly long minutes full of laughter and threats we get back to our hotel room. Dad gently drops me onto the bed and goes to brush his teeth. A few minutes later he comes out." Get some rest we will get up early tomorrow."

                 I dress into my pajamas  while keeping the dagger I have in my leg sheath on. I then settle into the bed that we share. I quickly fall sleep knowing I'll have to wake up  in a few hours time for watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Это то, что вы получаете мудак! = That's what you get asshole! (It's Russian)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) I hope you like the story. I'm really busy at the moment with sports and school so I'll try my best to update frequently.


End file.
